Road Trip
by Tahshaw
Summary: Clary gets paired off with popular boy Jace for the school road trip, but what will it entail? Clace, Sizzy and Malec pairings. Rated M for future sexual content, bad language, possibly dark themes and underage drinking. AU and slight OOC. I apologise for the badly written summary, i am useless at them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!**

**I hope you enjoy the start of my story. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>CLARY<strong>

Clary slumped down in her usual place at the back of the class. She usually met Simon before the class from hell started but he was running late as per usual. Simon was the type of friend that everybody wants, Clary was lucky enough to have grown up with him which explains why they are constantly stuck side by side. She gazed around the room looking for anything to keep her from pulling her hair out. She hated school. She hated being around stuck up, manipulative bitches that didn't know the difference from there and their. It wasn't that she thought she was better than her other class mates, she just didn't fit in. She'd rather be at home with Simon listening to her favourite band or binge watching Netflix. She didn't like the party scene nor had she ever had a boyfriend so she had nothing to connect her to them. Clary didn't mind, she was happy living her mundane life.

"The king has arrived" Clary shot up. She had been so deep into thought she hadn't even seen Simon walk up to her and whisper in her ear.

"You're late, again." Clary said sternly while frowning.

Simon smirked. He was always late, she doesn't understand why she still bothers mentioning it. "I'm not late; you're all just incredibly early". She sighed as he slouched down in the seat next to her.

"Has Mrs fuckface made the big announcement yet, or have I missed it?" Simon asked, reaching into his bag to get his books out.

"No, she was waiting for everyone to get here; we're just waiting for angel boy". Clary sighed looking at her watch. Angel boy was actually a guy named Jace Herondale. He was the teacher's pet, the popular guy and the athletic. She called him angel boy because he was too perfect to possibly be human. He had hair that shimmered like fine gold silk under the sun and to match, bold golden eyes.

"y'know Isabelle was checking me out when I walked in the room?" Simon said leaning back in confidence". Isabelle was Jace's non-biological sister along with Alec, her brother and Magnus her brothers boyfriend. Isabelle had long black hair and a body Clary would die for. All the guys in her class obsessed over.

"Don't lie to me Simon, why would a girl like that ever check you out? You're a dork" Clary snorts sarcastically. It's not that Simon's unattractive, he is. Clary just doesn't see him being with a girl who cares more about what people think of her than who she actually is.

"Shut it, freckle face. Look who's finally here." Clary turned to the front of the class and there he stood.

**JACE**

With his earphones in, Jace made his way into school. He always enjoyed walking in late as attention was what he craved. He didn't mean in the way of people being all over him, just that he liked all eyes being on him. He approached the class thinking about the best excuse to tell his teacher for why he is late. As he stepped into the class, it was filled with laughter. He coughed making sure all eyes are on him.

"Sorry for being late Mrs Penhallow, I was walking old ladies across the road for my daily good deed". The room filled with laughter as he smirked.

"Just sit down will you?" She snickered.

Jace made his way across the room to reach his seat, not before glancing at the beautiful red-head. He was surprised to find she was staring back at him. Clary wasn't the normal type of girl. She was unique and that's why she was beautiful.

Jace sat down next to Alec and punched him in the arm as his way of saying hello.

"Settle down everybody, I have an important announcement to make" Mrs Penhallow was a laid back teacher however she did have her drawbacks such as horribly long speeches and group activities to broaden their 'social skills'. "As you all know, this is your travel and tourism class, so I thought it would be a great idea to actually go travelling!"

Jace laughed, her idea of travelling is probably to the next town over. "HA, next joke. As if you'd let us all go loose on a road trip, we'd all end up dead".

Laughter picked up in the class and Mrs Penhallow sneered over to him.

"Thankyou for that comment Herondale, and you are absolutely right by the way. This is exactly why I have paired you off. The road trip will last for approximately a month staying in well-known tourist places across England." Mrs Penhallow grinned down at Jace as she said it. He sighed, slumping down into his chair muttering profanities under his breath. He hated how she retorted to him.

"As you are all well aware, we live in the city of London. London is the main tourist attraction for England so I decided it would be nice if we became the tourists." She looked down at her piece of paper smiling.

"In a moment I am going to read out the pairs, please go and sit with your partner and… get to know them".

Jace switched off. He didn't care about hearing the pairs until Izzy got put with Simon. Jace and Simon had never spoken to each other before nor had they even made any contact. He only knew his name because he'd paid attention to Clary. "Have fun little sister" Jace winked at Isabelle as she sighed getting up out of her seat to walk to Simon.

"Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane" Mrs Penhallow shouted smiling sweetly at them.

"Hey!, No fair! Why do they get to be together, but I get put with this dork?" Isabelle retorted pointing at Simon. It was true, It wasn't fair.

"Your brother and Magnus have never done anything in this class to make me separate them, you on the other hand…" she trailed off.

It was true. Whenever Jace and Isabelle were put together, they'd cause havoc.

Jaces heart beat twice as fast when she said what she did next. "Jace Herondale and Clary Fray"

**CLARY**

Her heat fluttered. She had been put with angel boy. Her palms sweat as she walked to the front of the class. She looked back to Simon to see his expression. He was giving her thumps up and miming 'good luck' with a wink. Clary slowly sat down next to Jace and turned to face him with ease.

He outstretched his hand. "Hello Clary, As you already know, I'm Jace" He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading chapter 1, I should update around 3 times a week if you enjoy. Please review!<strong>

**tash x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am completely overwhelmed with the amount of you who liked the first chapter, thank you SO much. I apologize for this chapter, it is just a filler. The real fun starts in chapter 3 so please carry on reading! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and followed. It means a lot.**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own the characters just the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>CLARY<strong>

Slowly reaching her hand out to his, she gently gripped his. "Hi Clary, I'm Jac- SHIT I mean, you know what I mean". Clary was socially awkward. She never liked being around people.

Jace laughed while shaking her hand firmly. He had the gentlest touch. "I have that affect on most girls, don't worry". He confessed. Although Jace was 'angel boy' he was a bit of an ass.

Clary pulled her hand away quickly. "Don't big yourself up that much, you're not that great". She sassed. Clary watched him as his expression changed.

He glanced over at her giving a half smile. "Well I never, red-heads got some spunk" Jace retorted sarcastically tapping her arm.

Twiddling with her thumbs Clary raised her eyebrows up and glared at him. "Y'know, I'm not gonna swoon over you like the rest of the girls here". She spun around to face the front just as the bell rang.

"Listen everyone, I'm giving you the rest of the day off to relax and prepare yourselves for tomorrow, be here bright and early and have a good night's sleep!" Mrs Penhallow chimed handing everyone out a sheet as they left the room.

Clary stood up collecting her stuff together. As she walked away Jace muttered "Oh, I know you're not". She spun back around to see he'd gone. _What is that supposed mean? _She thought to herself.

Simon was stood outside waiting for her. "Hey!, so is it love at first word with Izzy or was she not all that you expected?" Clary jumped in front of him placing her hands in a heart shape against her chest.

"Shut up greenie, how is Golden boy? Not so golden after all?" He scooted next to her placing his arm around her.

"He's a dick; I cannot believe I have to spend a month assigned to him. I'll probably have bald patches from ripping my hair out by the end of it". Clary looped her arm around the back of Simon whilst giggling. She didn't actually mind Jace, they were just two completely different people.

Simon squeezed Clary closer to her causing her to squeal. "Hey so do you think Jocelyn will mind if I stay at yours tonight? It's just I don't want to be late, 'cos… you know".

"You're like my brother Simon, why would she care?" Clary moved away from him to pick up her pace. It was the middle of autumn outside, it was getting colder and Clary liked to get home as fast as she could. Her and Simon exchanged chatter walking throughout the streets of Camden town. Luckily enough, Clary only lived ten minutes away from Java Jones high school, so it didn't take them very long until they got into warmth.

"Hey Mom, I'm home". Simon always greeted Clarys mother like this when he came over. They were like one big dysfunctional family.

Jocelyn walks in chuckling with a mug of tea handing it over to simon. "I take it you'll be staying over tonight then? I received an email earlier from your tutor about travelling tomorrow." Jocelyn was quite laid back when it came to her and Simon. She knew Simon could never do anything to hurt Clary.

Clary sat down on the sofa next to Simon and sighed. "Yeah, she finally decided we could actually go travelling. She's been hinting about it for months, it is okay if I go right?" Jocelyn sat down in her armchair adjusting herself.

"If Elaine allows Simon to go, of course you can" Jocelyn gazes over at Simon. Elaine is Simons mom. She's probably the strictest parent in the world however, when it came to Clary, she warmed up to the fact that Simon actually had some sort of a social life and did things normal teenagers do.

Simon's weights shifted as he sucked in his breath bringing his mug to his face "Oh you know my mom, she'll let me". He said with slight uneasiness.

"I can talk her and warm her up to the idea if you like?"

Adjusting his glasses, Simon nodded smirking over at Jocelyn. They all knew that was his best bet for allowing him to go.

"Wanna go binge watch Hellsing?" Clary asked tapping Simons knee. Hellsing was their favourite anime to watch. As often as they could they would spend hours on end eating junk food and watching anime.

"HELL yeah, Ha get it?! Get it?!" Simon said switching gazes from Clary to Jocelyn.

"Come on dork, Mom shout us when you've spoke to Elaine". Standing up, Clary grabs Simons arm a bit too eager. He spills his tea down the front of his trousers.

Simon pats down the front of his trousers, giving Clary a cold glare."Look what you've done now _Clarissa". _He said with a tone of sarcasm.

**LATER**

After Clarys mom informed her and Simon that they would be going travelling tomorrow they decided to leave Hellsing for the night. Drawing the covers back they jumped into bed.

Scooting over to Simon, she whispered "Hey, what are we going to do for a whole month of being with other people? You're gonna be with Isabelle and I'm gonna be with… Jace"…

Simon retaliated by placing his arm over her side and sighs. "It's not like we're going to be apart, we're just not gonna be spending as much time with each other. Penasshole can't separate us and besides, I'm irreplaceable" he said. Even though Clary couldn't see him, she could tell by the tone of his voice that he had a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know." She said nuzzling her face into her pillow.

He was right. It wasn't like she was going to be miles away from him. She just didn't like the idea of being with someone who wasn't familiar. Jace made her nervous. She was about to spend a whole month with him, sharing stories and many other things. The whole situation made her queasy and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to back out.

Simon kissed her on the forehead before she drift off into her dreams. "Goodnight, Fray".

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading, Review and enjoy. I promise next chapter will be more fun to read.<strong>

**AlSO! I will not be updating as quick as i did this time, i will update again on friday! **

**and do you have any improvements? or anything you would like me to add in? I will be doing more Simon, Izzy, Alec and Jace POVS throughout the process but i'm still only just getting into the storyline.**

**tash x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for carrying on reading! Thankyou to all the people who reviewed, faved and followed again!**

**I said i'd upload on friday, and technically in the UK it is friday, so here you go!**

**enjoy x**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>JACE<strong>

As the sun rose, Jace slowly woke up from his slumber. He was always the first one to wake up out of him, Alec and Isabelle. Jumping out of bed Jace stepped over to his window and drew back the curtains. As he stood watching the sun rise he ran his fingers through his fine blonde hair thinking about the day ahead. Robert and Maryse Lightwood started early in weekday mornings so by the time he wakes up, he's alone in the house.

Jace headed downstairs to make himself a cup of tea and some breakfast. Today was the first day out of 30 he would be spending with Clary. In his eyes, Clary was not like any other girl he'd ever met. The way her red curls hung shining from her perfect body amazed him. He loved her passion, passion for friendship and the way she loved Simon. Although Clary and Jace had never had a proper conversation, he felt like he knew her.

After Jace had finished eating his breakfast and drinking his tea he head upstairs to wake everyone up. "Izzy, it's time!" Jumping on Isabelle's bed, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Wake up, lazy bones".

Isabelle slowly opened her eyes up adjusting to the light. "I'm up now PLEASE get off of me before I kill you". Isabelle was probably the hardest person to wake up in a morning, she loved her sleep.

Jace jumped off the bed and headed out of the room not before standing in the doorway and turning to look at Isabelle. "Go put some Make-up on or something, you need to look your best for rat boy". Jace winked as he left the room. He referred to Simon as rat boy because he believed he had some sort of resemblance

Banging on Alec's door Jace shouted, "LOVE BIRDS ITS TIME TO WAKE UP". Jace didn't like to enter Alec's room anymore. Ever since Alec and Magnus came out as being in a relationship, Magnus spent most of the time over there. One morning Jace went to enter his room to wake him up and found them stark naked. A shiver ran down his spine remembering seeing his brother in that form.

Turning the shower on Jace packed his suitcase for the next month. He should have really got everything organized last night. Isabelle, Alec and Magnus all did it together. They get excited over the simplest things. For Jace, it takes a bit more to get him riled up.

After jumping in the shower, Jace dressed in black skinny jeans, ripped on his left knee, simple black desert boots, a white worn out tee and a vintage leather jacket. Pacing over to the mirror he admired himself scuffing his hair up with his fingers. Making sure he looked good he headed downstairs to group with his family.

**CLARY**

"Mom, I'll be fine. Simon's right here with me and you have my phone number, you can call me whenever and besides, it's not like I'm even leaving the country". Clary paced around the room, picking up the essentials that were left she needed to take. She gathered her stuff at the door. Simon had gone home early this morning to get his stuff together so she was left with her worrying mom.

Walking up to her, Jocelyn cupped her cheek, smiling with tears in her eyes. "I know sweetie, It's just you've never been away from me for this long".

Clary sighed. "You'll be okay without me besides, Luke took time off work so you and him have more time together. You'll forget I'm even gone soon enough". Luke was her step dad; he was barely around because he worked all the time.

Bracing herself, Clary looked at the time on her phone. Simon was due back 5 minutes ago. _I cannot believe he's late, again. _She thought to herself.

Putting her coat on, Clary text Simon and slumped down on the sofa.

WHERE ARE YOU?

"I'm right here!" Clary swiftly turned around to face Simon.

"Oh thank the angel, I thought you were gonna stand me up!" She jumped up and stood by the door, making sure her stuff was ready.

Simon pinched her cheek. She hated when he did that. "Now why would I ever do that?" Simon said smirking. She looked up at him and gave him an icy stare.

"You better look after her!" Jocelyn chimed in walking through to the living room.

"Don't worry Jocelyn, she will be under my watchful eye" Simon said nudging Clary. She hadn't told her mom that she was spending the trip with Jace. If she had, she probably wouldn't have been allowed to go.

Jocelyn approached Clary, wrapping her arms around her. "You be safe sweetie". Jocelyn kissed her forehead and said bye to Simon.

Outside the weather was dreadful. Rain was trickling down from the gray sky and Clary couldn't have been in a worse mood. She hated rainy weather. It made her hair frizzy, not that it wasn't already. She liked her red curls, not her red frizzy mess.

"So Clary, how do you think the sleeping arrangements will work?" Simon inquired. That was a point no one had thought about.

Trailing her suitcase behind her she shivered. "I hope for the love of god I do not have to share a bed with him".

Simon chuckled. "Oh C'mon you wouldn't mind that much." Clary looked up at Simon eyeing him.

As they approached the school her class were stood outside the coach waiting to board. Mrs Penhallow was running around frantically making sure everyone had turned up. Out of the corner she saw him. He was laughing away with his group. _He is so beautiful._ She thought to herself. Clary had to snap out of it, she didn't want to become like every other girl. Sure he had a great face, great… muscles but he was cocky and arrogant. She couldn't do it.

"Gather up everyone, our first destination is Cornwall. This will be the first stop on our travel guide because we will be staying there the longest." Mrs Penhallow looked down at her watch checking the time "I need you all to get into your pairs and get on the coach, we're running late"

Hugging goodbye to Simon, Clary made her way towards Jace. Looking up from the ground she saw he was already walking towards her. He sported a grin on his face. "Hello curly, you ready for this?" Jace offered her his help. She handed him the suitcase and smiled.

"I couldn't be more ready" The red head said with a sarcastic tone.

**JACE**

She was breath taking. Even though the weather was terrible, her bright red curls lit up more luminous than ever. He put his hand on her back making sure she got onto the bus okay and immersed in the view of her behind he had. She had the most beautiful body.

After boarding the bus they sat in silence. Isabelle and Simon were sat across from them and Alec and Magnus were in front. Jace looked around nervously, everyone were engaged in chit chat besides them. He needed to break the silence.

Gently nudging her, Jace pulled a packet of gum from his pocket. "Gum?".

Clary looked taken back. Her eyes shined in the light as she looked up at him. "That would be nice".

He racked his mind trying to think of ways he could break the silence between them. He looked down at her and smiled. "Do you wanna play a game?"

"Like what?"

Jace smirked. "Truth or dare?"

Clary gently tapped him on the knee. "No, something more innocent, please"

"Okay fine, 21 questions?"

Jace and Clary sat playing the game for what seemed like 3 hours. They exchanged laughs throughout the process. He loved seeing her smile. She crinkled her nose up which made her look adorable in Jace's Eyes.

"Who was your first kiss?".It was getting close to the end of the game, Jace wanted to spice things up and find more things out about her.

"I am not obliged to answer that" Clary began reddening in the face. _H__as she never kissed a guy before? how?_ He thought to himself. Jace immediately felt guilty for asking the question. He smiled down at her letting her know it was time for the last question.

"Have you ever been in love?" Clary asked sounding intrigued.

His weight shifted. "No."

The red head smiled. "Why?"

Sucking his breath in he looked down to her. With a sad smile he said "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed".

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There may be a slight lemon in the next chapter (a dream, don't worry).<strong>

**Review, Favorite, Follow and enjoy!**

**tash x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, Hello lovelies! **

**I understand i am very late on uploading, I've had no internet whatsoever so i apologize! This chapter wasn't my best and i understand this story is quite slow at the moment, but it is a story about people coming together and falling in love. You cannot rush that! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and every single one of you who have followed and Favorited. You're the best!**

**Credit goes to **CoCoPuffff for helping me with the dream scene. Go check her out if you're into anime fanfictions!****  
><strong>**

****DISCLAIMER - I do not own the characters, just the plot.****

* * *

><p><strong>JACE<strong>

Clary had fallen asleep about an hour ago. Her head rested among Jace's shoulder. Somewhere in between that hour he had taken his jacket off and placed it on top of her making sure she was as comfortable and as warm as possible. Jace, Isabelle and Simon were engaging in conversation while Magnus and Alec were too busy being loved up.

"Hey, that was one time. Don't you dare Jace!" Isabelle shouted.

Jace smirked looking over at Simon. He had threatened to mention the time when Isabelle had her first glass of wine when she turned 16 and vomited in the next door neighbour's garden. He was only doing it so he could embarrass her in front of Simon. As much as Isabelle hated to admit it, everyone knew she had some strange dorky attraction towards Simon.

"Looks like a story for another time." He said turning around to face Clary. She must have heard all the laughing. She started to move slowly.

"Ooh… Jace".

**CLARY**

_They were standing on a beach opposite each other. The waves lapped along the shore, picking up a cold breeze that gave Clary a shiver. She looked up into the sky staring at the stars that shone bright above her. This place was her paradise. Bringing her gaze down, the boy walked towards her, his blonde hair shimmering under the moonlight. His eyes scanned over her body. He approached her and gave her a sweet smile. Slowly he reached down placing his hands on her hips, bringing her in against the warmth of his body. He leaned down and placed light kisses running a long her neck and collarbone. She ran her fingers up the bottom of his back, tracing ever so lightly making him shudder under her touch. He slowly ran his hand round to the back of her and pulled her tighter. He started moving his way up to her lips, making slow motions with his mouth. She reached a hand up to the back of his head, running it through his shimmering hair and stared into his golden eyes. He greeted her with a sharp kiss. As he placed his lips firmly against hers, he began to stroke his fingers down the sides of her body. She broke away from the kiss to breathe heavily. He went back to kissing further down her neck while rubbing his hands up her top…"Ooh… Jace"._

"Clary? Are you okay? Jace placed his hand firmly on her shoulder, slightly shaking her.

She rose up realizing she had been leaned on him. Looking down at herself she saw his jacket and quickly took it off of herself. _I did not just dream about him. I did not. _She thought to herself. She composed herself and smiled over at him, I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep, I'm sorry. Yeah I'm fine". Clary shot him a look and smiled.

"You started drooling and then you said my name, I thought something was wrong". Jace collected his jacket back off of her and start putting it back on. Clary shut her eyes tightly. _Shit, I said that out loud? Play it cool Clary, play it cool._

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to know when we'd be getting there, I could really do with stretching my legs" Clary pointed down to her legs, giving Jace a convincing smile.

Jace smiled down at her, reaching in to his pocket and bringing his phone out. "It's currently 12:30pm, which means, we'll be there in the next half an hour to an hour. Don't worry love. You can stretch them nice legs of yours soon enough." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes turning to look out of the window.

She could hear Magnus and Alec making out in front and Isabelle and Simon laughing across from her. She wished she could do one of the two with Jace. He made her feel so nervous. She was scared of saying something stupid in front of him for him laugh at her.

"So I was thinking, you know 'cause we're partners for the next month. It seems appropriate to have each other's numbers, just in case we lose each other is all" Jace nudged his phone to her prompting her to write her number down. Clary took his phone politely and dialed her number in. She handed it back to him and he looked confused.

"Aren't you going to take a contact picture?"

"No, why would I?"

"So I can see your beautiful face every time you call" Jace lifted his phone up and took a quick picture of her. Peeking over to look at the picture she wasn't sure whether the face she pulled was out of shock from him calling her beautiful or the general shock of the flash. Either way, she hated it. He saved her name as 'Red Curls'.

Staring out of the window, Clary became lost in the scenery. She had never seen a place so beautiful. Surrounded by cottages, an ocean as blue as a sapphire crystal, clary was taken back. She was so used to the crowded city of London full of pollution and voices. Cornwall was full of what felt like freedom. Clary was so absorbed by the scenery she barely felt Jace nudge her. Mrs Penhallow was talking about sleeping arrangements and how long we'd be staying.

"As you all know I have partnered you off with people you may not usually be with. You're all 17 and nearly adults, I thought it would be okay if you stayed in the same hotel room together." She walked down the isle of the bus handing out leaflets, customized for each couple. "This trip is to make memories that can last forever and learn about the wonderful country you were born in".

I looked over at the piece of paper we had been given. It was basically a timetable outlining what we would be doing for the next week In Cornwall. Clary was happy to see nothing was planned for today. She already missed Simon being at her side.

"Looks like we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other, sharing a room, doing activities together.." Jace looked down at her and winked. She sighed, taking the piece of paper in the hands. The coach started to come to a stop and Clary glared out of the window. From what it seemed, they were on the edge of a cliff that led down to a beach side. Surrounding her were apartments, chalets and cottages. Clary loved vintage turned modern. These were all building that had been renewed on the inside but stayed the same on the outside. She was in her dream place.

"It's so beautiful…"

"I know". Clary jumped at his voice. She hadn't realised Jace was right besides her staring out of the window.

**JACE**

After leaving the coach, he and Clary got escorted to their apartment by a member of the staff who worked on the site. The place was beautiful. It was a place you could only imagine yourself being in when you're in love or on your honeymoon. He couldn't have asked for a better person to share it's beauty with.

"Hey, I'm gonna unpack and then take a shower, if that's okay?" Clary set her suitcase down on her bed. There were two singles which meant they wouldn't be sleeping as close as he would have hoped.

"I was thinking about taking a walk along the beach if you'd like to join?" Jace loved beaches. He loved the feeling of the warm sand under his feet, the fresh smell of the air and the cold water splashing against his skin.

Clary stopped unpacking and looked over at him. She smiled. "I'd love that; I'll be about 10 minutes". Clary collected her stuff together and reached a towel out from one of the drawers in the room and head towards the bathroom.

"Take your time".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading guys! Review, favorite, follow and enjoy<strong>

**If you have any questions or things i can improve on, just tell me. It helps me a lot:p**

**tash x**


End file.
